<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trying to Get to You by buganime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127336">Trying to Get to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buganime/pseuds/buganime'>buganime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Pronouns for Reader, Mentions of Breeding, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Soft Cobb Vanth, but no preg, liberal use of petnames, lite breeding kink, this is just porn, this is very self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buganime/pseuds/buganime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“All it takes is a few words and you’re practically ready for me to breed you, darlin’.” And maker, she quakes at that. Thighs shuddering beside his head whilst his tongue fucks into her. </p>
<p>“All I gotta do is call you my good sweet girl and you’d let me do anything I asked, wouldn’t you?” He slowly slides in his finger as he speaks, causing a soft sob to breeze past her plush lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cobb Vanth/Original Female Character(s), Cobb Vanth/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trying to Get to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her hair was wet from the bath, skin achingly warm as his hands curled smoothly around her hips. She hums softly at the contact, head tipping back once his smooth lips found the bare freckled skin of her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darlin’,” he breathes warmly against her shoulder blade. His beard tickles along her skin, leaving raised little goosebumps in the wake of its touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can hear her little gasp as his lips suck a kiss onto the side of her throat. His face trailing slowly to nose at her jawline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think maybe you missed me,” she breathes gently. The words prompted a rasping chuckle to pull from his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always miss you, sweetheart.” The words are dark and hot against her. They zip along her spine and settle heavily against her stomach. She can feel his smile press into her skin when she shivers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’d only been a week since the Mandalorian had appeared, bringing with him the death of the krayt dragon and the safety of their home. As grateful as Vanth was, he knows that battle could’ve gone a whole different direction. And the thought of never coming home to her again made his heart ache. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns her slowly, humming when she easily allows him to guide her. Delicate hands move to rest upon his chest, now armor less for the foreseeable future. Pity, seeing how flushed and obedient she became when she had to stare into the visor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calloused fingers tug at the barely fastened tie of her robe, her cheeks already turning a soft rosy hue as he looks down on her. The tie unfurls and the robe gives way to the floor, leaving a very warm, bare little gift standing in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at you, sweet girl,” he rumbles. His accent has always pricked pins into her resolve, leaving her slick and trembling against him. “<em> So pretty </em>. You gonna be a good girl for me, darlin’?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods eagerly, crinkling her nose when he chuckles at her quick response. His smooth lips press to hers to silence what he was sure would be some kind of bratty response. His tongue traces the seam of her lips before curling into her mouth. Her own traces along his, giving as good as she got. Part of the reason he was so <em> overwhelmingly </em> in love with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His taller frame is guiding her back to the bed, kissing her pliant as he sits her on the edge. He’s nodding his head in the direction of the rest of the bed and she follows his cue, curvy figure flopping back against the sheets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna know what I missed so much today?” He questions softly, toeing off his boots. His hazel gaze lifting to find her leaning up on her elbows, head tilting while she waits for more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed your smile,” he starts; watching the slight furrow of her brow disappear as she flashes him the softest smile he’s ever seen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Work roughened fingers begin to smooth up her legs, her breath hitching when he kneels to the floor between them. “Missed your pretty little eyes, missed these thighs,” his hands squeeze lightly around them. Smooth lips settling a kiss at her inner knee and trailing more up between his words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Missed these hips,” his hand reaches the smooth skin there and trails along a stretch mark there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His beard tickles her inner thigh and the sensation makes her breath stick in her throat. His tongue runs reverently along the crease of her thigh, so close to where she desperately needs him to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Missed how utterly soaked you get for me, specially when I talk to you,” he grins; gaze flickering up to find her squirming under the attention.  She huffs in response, flopping back to lay flat on her back so she can no longer meet his gaze. He laughs warmly against her, planting an apologetic kiss to her thigh before planting another one right on her clit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breath audibly stutters, a little keen pulling from her throat. He hums at the taste of her before flattening his tongue and licking up the length of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All it takes is a few words and you’re practically ready for me to breed you, darlin’.” And <em> maker </em>, she quakes at that. Thighs shuddering beside his head whilst his tongue fucks into her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All I gotta do is call you <em> my good sweet girl </em> and you’d let me do anything I asked, wouldn’t you?” He slowly slides in his finger as he speaks, causing a soft sob to breeze past her plush lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Maker, she’s knows he’s fucking right. </em> All he has to do is praise her and she melts against his sheets. And damn him, he <em> knows </em> it. Delicate hands wrenching at the sheets as he starts slow slick thrusts into her. One finally shakily leaving the mattress to thread through his hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hums, gently kissing the thin skin of her hip before moving to suck maddeningly at her clit. A second finger joins the first and his thrusts grow slightly faster, her back arches at the stimulation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe I asked you a question,” he reminds softly. Her addled mind trying desperately to remember his words, the realization blooming slowly in her stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers curl against that soft spot inside her and rip a moan from her chest; the hand in his hair tugs gently. The words stick in her throat and make her fucking heart feel like it’s going to drum right out of her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tongue wets her lips, keening when he gives a firm lick across her clit. “I-I would,” she finally whines. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would what?” He teases warmly, arching a brow up at her from his place nestled between her thighs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> I would do anything you asked. </em>” It leaves in a rush of breath, followed by a sob as he pumps his fingers faster to reward her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why is that?” His voice sounds like every delicious thing rolled up into one tantalizing sound. And she knows what he needs to hear. His fingers now fucking into her hard enough to make her head foggy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B-Because I’m yours,” she cries. He rumbles a groan before twisting his fingers into her just right in time with his lips sucking at her clit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whines high and loud, curvy frame freezing as her back arches. Lashes fluttering against her cheeks as the world fizzles around her and she gushes against his fingers. He fucks them into her until she’s squirming at the overstimulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes blink open at the sound of his belt, finding him flushed and wrecked looking as he wrenches the strip of leather off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Missed how pretty you look when you cum for me,” he murmurs, hands freeing his cock to pump into his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only you,” she breathes softly. A little smile curls her lips and he almost fucking shivers at the sight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s trailing kisses up her body as he settles over her, not bothering to kick his pants all the way off in favor of getting inside her quicker. A hand plants into the bed beside her head as he guides himself against her, running the tip of his cock against her wetness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hazel gaze flicking upward to find her immediately parting her lips at the sensation. Her eyes flutter shut when he slowly begins to slide into her, his own following when he bottoms out inside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Missed this too,” he utters softly, forehead dipping to rest against her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She practically purrs beneath him, arms coming up to loop around his neck. Her legs fall open further whilst she presses a chaste kiss to his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think I just missed all of you, pretty girl.” She can hear the smile in his voice when he says it and she thinks she might fall a little bit more in love with him at the sound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls out and she keens, hips canting upward to follow him. He grunts a rough sound when he thrusts back in, hard enough to hurt in all the right ways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> That’s my good girl, </em>” he all, but purrs against the skin of her neck. His hips setting a brutal pace that begins pushing them both to the edge, smooth lips begin sucking wet kisses against her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So fucking sweet for me, darlin’.” A calloused hand is lifting a leg to press even deeper into her. He groans when she flutters around him at the sound of his voice, it’s followed by a ragged sounding little chuckle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really do love the sound of my voice, don’t you, sweetheart?” He doesn’t need a verbal response, the clenching she does around him is all the answer he needs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should’ve just sidled up to you years earlier and whispered into your ear about how <em> pretty </em> you’d look fucked full of my cum, bet you would’ve let me fuck you right then, huh, pretty girl.” He bites at her throat gently, hips rolling against hers in a way that has her seeing stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Fuck, Vanth, </em>” she curses ever so softly against him. She turns her head to press her lips needily against his, whining when he kisses her back with equally fervor. His thrusts deepening enough to punch the air from her lungs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You definitely would’ve. Just like you’re going to let me breed you like a good little girl,” he releases her leg in favor of thumbing rough circles around her clit. “Right after you cum for me, darlin’.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sucks softly at her bottom lip, swallowing her moans when his words settle over her like magic. Her hips snapping up to meet his rough thrusts, thighs shaking around him as she finds her release. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her harsh clenching around him is too much for him to take, his own release hitting him before he even realizes it. He pumps into her twice before stilling inside her, his release hotly filling her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t think he would ever tire of this, the feeling of her flushed, pleasure drunk and trembling beneath him. He lifts his upper half to get a better look at her; her eyes are still squeezed shut, a little ‘mmm’ leaving her as she swivels her hips slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile simmers slowly across his face, giving a little laugh when she opens her eyes to find him watching her enjoy the feeling of being filled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Messy little thing, aren’t you?” The murmur is more to himself than to her. He groans at the little sigh she gives when he pulls out. His hazel gaze flickering down to watch his release dribble out. Two calloused fingers catch the rivulet, tracing it up and shoving it gently back inside with a soft thrust of his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look on her face is blissful, curvy frame trembling when he teasingly curls his fingers before pulling them out. He lifts the two fingers to her lips, watching her suck them into her mouth with no complaints. Her tongue runs gently over the digits to clean them, a pleased little hum leaving her at the taste. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He removes them only to lean down and seal his smooth lips against hers, chasing the flavor of their release with his tongue against her own. The kiss breaks so he can press a soft one to her nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles at her, entirely smitten. She smiles back, equally as fond. A work roughened hand skins reverently over her hip, his gaze following the movement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think I might be in love with you, pretty girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think I might love you back, marshal.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her laugh is light and beautiful when he growls at the use of his title. His slim frame covering hers to smother her face and neck in soft, doting kisses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smitten, <em> entirely so.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I desperately needed some soft attention and thus this was born - I would let this man do unspeakable things to me any time. He was so precious - feel free to comment as they inspire me to write more! thank you so much for reading! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>